Pecado
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Y entonces, se besaron. Se besaron a pesar de haberse prometido que no volvería a suceder. Porque sabían que estaba mal, pero no podían evitarlo. Se besaron, de nuevo, se volvieron uno y descubrieron que tan dulce era tocar el cielo cometiendo un pecado destinado a ser. (Hikaru/Kaoru) Yaoi. Twincest. Hitachiincest.
**¡Hola, mis pequeños amores!**

 **Os advierto, que hoy vengo extremadamente sentimental XD**

 **Traigo aquí otro adorable Hitachiincest para que vayáis con gusto a llorar al rinconcito emo. (?)**

 **Espero que os guste, ¡y que la felicidad venza por goleada a la tristeza!**

* * *

 **—** **PECADO —**

* * *

Ambos se rozan, sin quererlo. Siendo gemelos que están siempre juntos, es inevable que eso suceda a veces. Sobretodo si duermen en la misma cama. Ambos se estremecen de placer ante el contacto no deseado, pero a la vez tan anhelado. Desde el fondo de su ser, ambos se odian a si mismos, por reaccionar de esa forma ante lo más mínimo, se detestan por desear más de forma tan febril y, por sobretodo, desean matarse por saber perfectamente que no habrían sentido nada de haber sucedido esto con otra persona.

Pero eso no pasara. No, no puede volver a pasar.

Sus mejillas arden ante el recuerdo de un primer beso que jamás debió haber sucedido. Sienten sus labios palpitar, clamando por volver a tocar los de su contrario, y de nuevo vuelven a odiarse.

Si lo que sienten por la otra parte de su ser que cobro vida es amor entonces ¿por qué duele tanto? Solo pedían poder decirse "Te amo" sin sentirse sucios por ello. ¿De verdad era pedir tanto?

Al final, y como siempre, sus corazones astillados, necesitados de curación, se voltean, y los ojos dorados se encuentran en mitad de la oscura habitación.

"Estará bien mientras no pasemos la línea fraternal" ambos piensan, al igual que todas las noches.

Y entonces, se abrazan.

La respiración de uno choca contra el cuello del otro, a la vez.

Vuelven a estremecerse, vuelven a odiarse por ello, vuelven a detestarse por fundirse en el contacto y no tener las ganas ni la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para romperlo.

— Te amo —no puede evitar confesar Kaoru en un suspiro, mientras el escozor de las lágrimas se forma. El corazón de Hikaru se estruja. Se siente tan mal escuchar eso... y a la vez se cree el chico más afortunado del mundo por ello— ¿Me amas tú?

Tiene miedo de que su gemelo diga "no". Tanto como el que tiene de que diga "sí".

Hikaru calla. Sabe que lo ama, sabe que no debería hacerlo. Al igual que sabe que no hay respuesta acertada, las dos son armas de doble filo para ambos, por diferentes razones.

— Como no te lo puedes imaginar —termina contestando, luchando contra el 50% de tristeza. Odia sentirla. Pero detesta que su hermano la sienta.

Los labios de su gemelo se posan en sus párpados. Para Kaoru, el mensaje que Hikaru le transmite en ese gesto, porque ya no le quedan fuerzas para trasmitirlo con palabras, esta muy claro. Porque es lo mismo que él mismo quiere. "No más lágrimas, por favor"

Los ojos dorados se reencuentran, observando a la única persona que puede hacer que el dolor se vaya de su alma.

Y entonces, se besan.

Se besan, al igual que todas las noches, a pesar de haberse prometido que no volvería a suceder. Porque sabían que estaba mal, pero no podían evitarlo.

Por un momento, se separan.

— No... —le suplican ambos a su contraparte. Deseando no amar tan fuerte a alguien de su misma sangre.

Y, a pesar de lo pedido, las distancias se acortan por última vez. Los labios se funden de la forma más frágil e inocente posible y, por un momento, tras tanto insistir, logran su cometido de borrar el "no" de sus corazones confundidos, y escuchar en esos latidos compartidos solo lo que quieren oír. "Te amo. Solo quiero estar contigo, ¿qué importa lo demás?"

Se volvieron uno y gustosos descubrieron que tan dulce era tocar el cielo cometiendo un pecado destinado a ser.

Lograban seguir adelante del bienestar que les proporcionaba no seguir las normas. No por nada seguían siendo los gemelos demoniacos.

Y hasta los demonios tienen derecho a amarse.

* * *

 _ **Es tan difícil resistirse, y tan fácil sentirse fatal a la vez que genial cuando sucumbes.**_

 _ **Es un amor contaminado, pero es amor. ¿Cuál es realmente la diferencia con las otras parejas que son aceptadas?**_

 _ **Te amo, te he elegido a ti. ¿Por qué eso esta mal? Se que no hay nadie mas que tú para mi. ¿Es que acaso no merecemos amar? ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **No lo se. Simplemente se que: he nacido para amarte.**_

 _ ***Llora sangre***_

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :'D**


End file.
